Under the floorboards
by simple-score
Summary: Edward left alone in Bella's room finding something unexpected beneath the floor boards. Bella Human & vampire/ Edward Vampire - All cannon pairings. Happy fluffy Set after Eclipse & before/ during breaking dawn   LEMONS    Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The sun was out today, so while Bella was at school, I was wandering around her room. She knew I did this, though she grumbled when I did, but I had to. I hated this time apart from her, and being here, with her things made it easier. I inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent as I touched some of her things. It wasn't the same as being with her but it was close to the completeness I felt when I had my arms wrapped around her.

I was somewhat distracted today; Alice had been acting strange, well stranger than usual anyway. For the past few days she had been trying her best to avoid me and when we had interacted she had kept her mind so focused on something trivial that I knew she was hiding something from me. She seemed very cheerful to so I hoped nothing was wrong. She sometimes hid when she was afraid by being extra happy and bubbly, but she usually confided her secrets in Jasper, who was far worse at hiding his thoughts from me, but this time he was equally as confused by her mood.

I sighed deeply in frustration and breathed another deep breath. I had moved somewhat in my agitation so now I was standing in the middle of Bella's room. As I breathed in her beautiful scent something else, very faint was mingled in with the smell. It was very similar to the aroma of her blood but there was something… different about it. I followed the trail to the floor and noticed that the loose floorboard was not quite flat and that was where the scent was coming from.

Curious, I gently removed the floorboard and found a white box. A strong sweet and sticky smell that I had thought was some sort of cleaning product hit my nose first, but underlying that was the clinging aroma of Bella, but not quite Bella. I slid the lid off the box and, had I been human, would have been blushing furiously as what I had found. While I wasn't human however, I was still male and the thoughts filling my head were also filling another part of my body.

So Bella had a vibrator and had been using it recently. Damn Alice, she must have seen, must have know. Some warning would have been nice. Still, at least I was alone so I could have a moment to deal with this. I had often thought about Bella in 'that way' but I hadn't really though about her having the same feelings. Having been born in the time that I was, I had pretty traditional views and this hadn't really crossed my mind.

The smell that lingered on the toy was absolutely intoxicating, though the smell of the cleaner was a lot less nice. I put the box back and carefully replaced the floorboard. I didn't think Charlie needed to know about this. But the thought of Bella pleasuring herself was driving me crazy, especially the thought that she was thinking of me at the time. My hand drifted almost unconsciously to the bulge in my jeans and I groaned softly as I ran my hand along my shaft.

No! I mustn't do this, not here at least! I quickly left her room and began to run. I didn't really know where I was going, not home certainly; I couldn't face Alice and her knowing grins. I ran to the woods and tried to calm myself down. But a part of me couldn't wait to get back to see Bella tonight. I grinned slightly and then shook my head. These thoughts weren't helping me calm down at all!

I decided not to mention what I had found to Bella, mostly because I knew it would embarrass her greatly but also partly because…. I sighed inwardly. I was usually such a gentleman, but now I wanted to see her, to watch her pleasure herself in way I didn't dare.

My parents were away for a few weeks and I had planned to go hunting with my brothers and sisters that weekend, a necessary evil that I hated as it meant I was away from Bella. I never relaxed and usually went home early, which annoyed everyone, except Alice. I was still surprised when I returned home from a run to find that the house was empty, I had thought we were meeting there before going to the mountains. I searched with my ears and mind to hear anyone but the house was silent. However there was a letter waiting for my on the sofa, written by Alice.

'Dear Edward, so I told the others that we were going shopping

before meeting them to go hunting. I will buy you something

nice, I promise! But if I were you, I'd go stand in some dark

corner in Bella's room, then meet me on the track just before

the mountain climb.

Have fun ;)

Alice xxxx'

I put the letter back into my pocket and ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. I had a good idea that Alice was granting me my wish to see Bella in that intimate moment. I cringed slightly at the thought of Alice knowing all the intimate details. It had been just as bad when I first heard all the others thought but we got over that. I know I would get over it, but it still made me feel a little awkward. I could hear that Bella was still downstairs with Charlie, who was watching TV. I went into Bella's room and stood silent in a corner. Alice must have seen that I wouldn't be spotted but I was still nervous.

A few minutes later I heard Bella say goodnight to her Dad and walk up the stairs. That scent again started to fill my nostrils and I knew Bella was turned on. It smelled like Bella's blood but was richer, muskier. It still drove me crazy though. She wandered into the room and thankfully hadn't turned on the light. She began to remove her clothes and I almost closed my eyes to give her privacy.

'No.' I thought, if I was going to do this I couldn't close my eyes when she was undressing. If she had known that she was being watched she would probably have undressed slower and more provocatively, as it was she was rather clumsy and quick. It was still affecting me mind, my hands were clamped on the wall and I was desperately working not to moan with pleasure. She was half naked now, and my fantasies had been far off. Her breasts were far more perfect than I had ever imagined. She walked over to the floorboard and lifted out the little white box. She laid herself on the bed, putting the box next to her, and wriggled out of her clothes. She lay there, naked and beautiful.

I had to stop breathing a few times, to calm down because her scent, combined with her body was driving me to insanity. Alice must have seen that I was going to be able to control myself but I could feel the venom pooling into my mouth and for a few crazy moments I almost let the animal inside take control. But I was stronger than that. I hoped. She slowly moved her knees up and moved her hands down between her legs and began to move her fingers over her heat. She began to moan softly, pushing her hips forward and arching her back. I was trembling now. My cock was straining against my jeans, desperate to be touched.

She was moaning deeply now, her fingers thrusting deeply inside herself. She lent over and got the toy out of the box. She slipped it inside herself and twisted the bottom so a low hum was being emitted from inside of her. With one had she moved the vibrator, with the other she played with her breast, teasing her nipple between her fingers. I wished to God that they could have been my fingers. She was breathing so quickly now, her heart beating and her cunt dipping wet. I knew she was reaching her climax. I braced myself against the wall; I had to stay in control. She gasped suddenly and her perfect body began to shake.

'Oh Edward!' She moaned and gave into the orgasm, her whole body shaking and writhing with pleasure. She lay still for a few minutes, breathing gently. They she pulled on her dressing gown and slipped out to the bathroom. I ran as fast as I could for a short time, then, unable to resist, I pulled my cock out. I pictured her body, exquisite and beautiful in the throes of her passion and it wasn't long before I had my own release. I carried on to where I would meet Alice but first stripped off and had a quick swim in a river. I needed to cool off.

When I met Alice she was smiling angelically.

'Thanks.' I mumbled.

'I knew you'd enjoy yourself!' She giggled.

'If you could not tell the others?' I asked

'Well I will have to tell Jasper, your emotions will be quite something for him, but I won't tell the others. I can't guarantee they won't guess though!' She laughed, poked her tongue out at me and ran off up the path.


	2. Chapter 2

They all noticed that something was not quite right with me but Jasper obviously knew more than the others. He felt exactly what I was feeling and, I from what I heard in his head, he had guessed the source of my emotions, though not the reasons behind their sudden intensity. I knew Alice would fill him in but at least she was resolved not to tell Emmett and Rosalie. They soon forgot about my mood; since Bella had arrived in our lives my mood swings had become so unpredictable that a bit of jittery excitement was nothing to them. Jasper winked at me knowingly and Alice grinned. Lord was I ever going to live this down.

Still, whatever discomfort I was in for was completely worth it. Seeing Bella like that was the most beautiful, breathtaking thing that I had ever witnessed. My stomach tensed and I saw again the image of her body, her breasts, her ecstasy. I saw Jasper wriggle uncomfortably, knowing that my arousal was affecting him and both he and Alice thought loudly that I needed to calm down. It was nothing compared to what he felt when Rosalie and Emmett got going but I nodded slightly and worked hard on getting control of myself and I could feel that Jasper was helping me in his own way too. I also heard his thoughts bend around Alice, his own carnal lusts rising and I raised my eyebrow at him. He shrugged but took a few deep breaths himself. Alice giggled but tried to look suitably embarrassed when I turned my glare on her.. Between my hearing, Alice's seeing and Jasper's feeling we all had to try and help each other as best we could. We were all just so relieved that Emmett did not share our talents of privacy invasion as he lacked any sense of subtlety.

The rest of the evening went as smoothly as it could, though more embarrassment happened as I heard Alice and Jasper laughing at the events of my night while the other two were in the garage. I lay in my room thinking about what I was going to do next and more specifically, what I was going to tell Bella. I needed to talk to Alice about how she would take my confession but at the same time dreading that conversation completely.

The talk that I needed to have with Bella was put on hold when she got ill. It wasn't much, just a chest infection but I was frantic with panic. Everyone avoided me as I was far too on edge to be anything approaching good company. Alice assured me that in two weeks it would have completely cleared up but that still didn't make me feel better. It just reminded me how fragile she was, how mortal. My mood wasn't helped when Bella told me that I could ease all my worries straight away by turning her. When that didn't go down well she threatened to send me home because she didn't want to have me around when I was in such a foul temper, however good I was at keeping her temperature down. Even though I knew she was bluffing, the pain at the thought of being sent away from her was almost too much to bear and from then I was on my best behaviour. Well with her at least, my family weren't so lucky.

My parents arrived home shortly after she had recovered though I wasn't satisfied until my father had looked at her personally and given her a clean bill of health. Bella had rolled her eyes at this but had thankfully not protested, knowing I would not be fully happy until it had happened. That night with Bella had been completely pushed out of my mind until it was brought back to life with a jolt. I arrived home from school with the others, Alice again being distant and as silent as possible in her mind, though I heard an edge of guilt in her thoughts. I was confused until I found myself alone in the living room with my father. Hi mind was very focused around one thing, so much so I could not hear any thing else. We were going to have 'the talk'.

Oh God. No. This couldn't be happening.

'Please sit down Edward.' My father said, smiling. He was keeping his mind completely blank, something he had perfected far better than any of the others. Clearly he wanted to talk this through with me. I would have preferred to just get everything from his head and not have to face this but apparently I was going to. Damn Alice! She was going to play for this. Maybe I could trash her beloved 911 I bought her or burn all her new clothes. I could take Jasper to a strip club; I knew she wouldn't like that.

'Um, Edward?' My father's voice interrupted my plotting. I realised I was standing in the middle of the room, my hands balled into fists and apparently I had been muttering.

'Sorry.' I mumbled and sat down in the chair farthest away from him.

'The others, you will be pleased to hear, have gone out on a spontaneous run and will not be back until later. I thought this was a conversation best had when _certain _family members were not present.' I knew he meant Emmett, and for that at least, I was grateful.

'So, when I was returning home from work the other night, I happened to overhear a conversation between Alice and Jasper, concerning some events of a previous evening. I understand that she helped to set these events into motion and she was worried about the effect it would be having on you. She did not see me hearing this conversation as she had been preoccupied looking between Bella and yourself, as well as a surprise that Jasper was trying not to decide on for her. As soon as I realised the details of the conversation I let them know I was there. I did not wish to overhear the details of your private life.'

Damn. So I couldn't take this out on Alice. Still at least he didn't know what I had done. That was something.

'Now I realise that you are well informed of the details of sexual relationships,'

I winced; he noticed but continued on as if I hadn't, 'given your ability to hear the more intimate details of people's lives and obviously your detailed medical knowledge.'

Urgh. Carlisle was so matter of fact about all this. I suppose it's because he is a doctor.

'I am also aware,' he continued, cutting through my thoughts, 'that you are still, in many ways, a 17 year old. As such I know you will probably find this a subject difficult for you to talk about with me. I would like you to be assured however, that the thing that you say to me will be in the strictest of confidence, or at least as much privacy as this family can actually give. I will not judge you. There is nothing you can say that will shock me. Trust me on that.'

He paused, letting me gather my thoughts. I wasn't so sure about that last statement. I knew that he had seen many embarrassing things in his life; many consisted of him having to retrieve items from inside various people's anatomy, but this was different. It wasn't the act itself that was shocking, more my actions, the fact that I had watched Bella without her knowledge.

'I have been experiencing some feeling, some… thoughts' I ventured.

'Alice expressed a concern to Jasper that you may have done something you were regretting and that she had helped you in this. She seemed to feel she had betrayed Bella's trust somehow.'

Oh God. He knew too much. I wouldn't be able to pass this off as an awkward teenage time, he would want details.

'This was the area that particularly concerned me Edward but I will get to that in a little bit. First I want to talk to you about sex, so please just listen for a minute. Obviously I can skip the part about being safe as pregnancy and infections are not something you or Bella have to worry about. However I do want to issue a note of caution if you do try to experiment with Bella in a sexual way. As vampires we feel intense emotions and often loose ourselves to our senses, like when we hunt. Sex is like that for us too, but as it encompasses even more emotions than hunting, in many respects for vampires it is one of the most extreme activities we can engage in. And when you add love to that it is such a powerful and wonderful thing. But Bella is human and as such you will always have to keep a check on your emotions, sexual and thirst.'

I help up my hands to stop him. 'Dad I'm not, I mean… We aren't going to… Look, I don't want to hurt her but it's not just that I want to wait, to be married before we…' If I were human my face would be bright red I this point.

'I know that Edward,' Carlisle smiled 'but there are other things you can try without, um losing your virtue? Ok it's a bad metaphor but you know what I mean. And you need to be just as careful with those as with Sex.'

He leaned forward suddenly and I knew we were getting to the serious part. His mind was now completely blank. I knew it was because he didn't want to give any reaction away when we talked that might upset me. He was such an amazing father, even if this was torture.

'Firstly I just want to make it clear that I understand that what you are experiencing is different to other people. And I don't mean,' he said hurriedly, seeing the look of horror on my face, 'that the feeling you are having are unusual. What I mean is that everything you feel is heightened because Bella is your singer. I don't think anyone in our history has fallen in love with a human who is as tempting as she is to you. Everything you feel for her is emphasised by this. But I think that a singer goes beyond blood. When a vampire falls in love it is a singular change, profound and eternal. But I think that for you and Bella it is even more than this, sort of like the werewolf's imprinting. You both fit together, belong together. She calls to you and you call to her. I believe that that is why she had an equally as difficult time being parted from you as you did to her when we left. Her reaction was extreme and it wasn't until I saw the phenomenon of the werewolves that I understood it. But, even taking this into account, alongside the raging teenage hormones,' he chuckled, 'I would like to know, in not too great a detail, what happened.'

There was a long silence.

'Edward.' Carlisle sighed, 'I know this is difficult but Alice is truly concerned about this. For both you and Bella. We all know that you are very gentlemanly in your conduct and she is worried that this will be preying on your conscious.'

'It is' It really had been. Much as I enjoyed it, after the initial buzz had worn off the guilt had started to prey on me.

'Then tell me. I will help.' The quiet certainty of this shifted something inside.

'A few weeks ago, when you and Esme were away, Alice saw that there would be an opportunity for me to experience something that I had wanted to see for a long time.' God this was painful, but now I had started I forced myself to say the rest. 'I… I watched as Bella…' I stopped. I could express what I had seen. I waved my arms around in a vague attempt to convey my message.

'In an intimate moment shall we say?' Carlisle interjected.

I nodded, abashed. No need to include any details in all this at least.

'I see. Anything else?'

'God Carlisle, isn't that enough?' I spat angrily, standing up, kicking my chair away from me.

He waited. 'I'm sorry, I'm angry at myself not you.'

'Esme really liked this set Edward.'

I looked down. The chair was broken in several pieces after it had smashed into the wall.

'I'll buy her a new one.' I mumbled.

'See that you do!' Laughed Carlisle. 'Edward its good your angry at yourself, you did something wrong. I'd have been a lot more worried if you didn't think that what you'd done over stepped a line. As it stands I'm perfectly happy with you.'

He stood up to leave. 'What that's it?' I asked, stunned. 'No lecture or punishment?'

'Not quite I'm afraid. You do have to go and apologise to Bella for this.' I could see he was trying not to smile at the idea. My jaw dropped. Oh God. This could not be happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long! But hopefully a nice bit of lemony goodness will mean you forgive, forget and review!**

'What am I going to do?' I moaned to Alice. I buried my head in my hands, embarrassment flooding me every time I thought of telling Bella what id done.

'I honestly don't know. I cant see what your going to do. Your so confused its just making everything blurry. Can I stop now?' She added, 'its giving me a headache.'

I nodded my consent. Alice and I had been discussing everything that she had said to Jasper. How she'd been worrying, my feelings and what the hell I was going to say to Bella. Alice had already ruled out my idea of just saying what Id found and leaving out the rest. I wasn't a serious idea. I just didn't know how I was going to confess to something like this.

'I really don't think it will be too bad Edward.' Said Jasper. 'Modern girls are a lot better about this sort of thing. Plus its Bella, she takes everything differently to how you will think.'

'I still think however modern a girl is, she wont be happy about her boyfriend watching her do _that_ when she doesn't know hes there.' I replied.

'Hummm true. Yeah. You might be a tad screwed on this one.'

'Gee thanks Jaz. Real helpful!'

'Look, she probably is going to be mad. But just tell her straight. Get it out and over with.'

'Your probably right Alice.' I sighed. Id better be off then.

'You'll be fine. Seriously.' Jasper said, cuffing my lightly on the shoulder.

Bella was waiting for me when I arrived.

'Your late!' She said, pouting adorably.

'Sorry.' I answered, 'there was just some stuff I needed to talk to Alice about.'

'Is everything ok?' She asked, suddenly worried.

'Everythings fine, don't worry.' I soothed. 'Actually it was about you really.'

'Am I in touble?' The worried look deepened rather than lessoned at this.

I chuckled, 'no, no. Don't worry.' I lost my smile. 'But I think I might be.'

'Your never in trouble.' She said, brightening immediately.

'Bella please listen.' The seriousness of my tone must have alerted her to my mood.

'Edward?' Fear flooded her eyes.

'I… I have a confession to make to you. I did something terrible and Im so sorry. Just so sorry.'

Tears flooded those beautiful eyes but she nodded. 'I understand. Im pleased that you told me.' She paused then asked 'Who was it?'

For a moment I was completely confused. 'Who was what?' Then I guessed where she had immediately gone. It hurt me that she still thought like that.

'Bella, please get it through your thick skull that I love and Im with you. I haven't cheated on you and I couldn't. Why don't you understand that.'

Relief for her came in violent sobs and for a few moments she clung to me so fiercely I thought she would never let go. But after she recovered herself she looked at me and reminded me that I had just been apologising for something.

'Yes. Yes. As I was saying Im truly sorry for what I did. Ive been hating myself for it for weeks.'

'Please Edward' Bella said holding my hand firmly. 'Just tell me.'

I drew a deep breath.

'A few weeks ago, when it was sunny, I was in your room and I found something. Under the floor board.' I nodded towards the offending board and watched as Bella's eyes grew wide and a brilliant blush flooded her face. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she blushed.

'Edward, let me explain.' She began.

'No, let me finish. Please. I have no issues with that, dont worry.' I couldn't supress a tiny smile at that moment. ' A few days later, Alice.'

'Oh God Alice knows about that!' She exclaimed, cutting across me, jabbing towards the floor and hiding her head in her hands.

'And Jasper.' I admitted sheepishly. I couldn't bring myself to say Carlisle too. 'Please Bella listen. So Alice saw that that there would be… and opportunity for me to… to umm… watch.' I croaked out the last word, watching her face intently as I said it. The blood drained from her face and she went white and perfectly still.

'And did you?' She asked in a voice of dead calm though her heart was pounding.

I couldn't say anything. I simply nodded once. I was feeling utterly disgusted with myself, not least because the memory of that night still turned me on and I could feel myself getting aroused again, even at this moment.

'Oh.'

We started at each other for a little while. I wished at that moment, more than I ever had, that I could read her mind. Her face, usually so expressive, was blank. Well almost. There was a look coming across her face. Her eyes narrowed and I was amazed to see a slight smile on her face. Id never seen that smile on her before, coy and shy at the same time.

'What did you think?' She asked.

I stared, in complete shock at her. I felt my mouth actually fall open.

'What?' I stammered, stunned.

'What did you think.' She blushed a bit asking it a second time.

'I… Well… I' I was unable to produce any words just sounds.

She squirmed, clearly enjoying wrong footing me and having me so completely lost.

'Did you like it?' Her voice had changed, had a sultry edge which was not helping the swimming of thoughts in my head or the rush I was feeling somewhat lower. Again no coherent words could be formed so I just nodded.

'What did you like about it?'

Nothing in my long life had ever prepared me for this. I was lost, confused and completely turned on all at the same time, a combination that did not aid mental activity, especially when I could tell that she was getting aroused and the smell made my head swim. I held up my finger and walked over to the window, threw it open and inhaled the fresh air. After a minute I had regained enough of myself to speak but not to go over there.

'You're not mad?' I asked.

She sighed, clearly annoyed at this departure from the conversation. 'Yes im mad. That was a complete invasion of my privacy and you shouldn't have done it.' She replied, walking over to me. I was ashamed and that crashing weight of guilt was about to flood me when she leaned up and whispered so seductively 'but I will forgive you if you tell me what you liked,' while at the same time moving her arm around me and firmly gripping my erection. A low growl rippled through my chest as I desperately tried to keep myself in control as she unzipped my jeans and slipped both her hands in and started to stroke my cock through my under ware. My phone buzzed loudly on the dresser but neither of us cared at that moment. Letting go of me, she turned me round to face her and tugged at my clothes, pulling them down and I was unable to resist. She followed my trousers down to the floor, kneeling in fount of my naked erection.

'Bella.' I groaned 'We shouldn't, we mustn't.'

But then I forgot everything, every promise Id ever made about keeping in control and never ever endangering her as her mouth closed around my cock. Words cannot describe the pleasure I felt in that moment. It was nothing compared to anything id ever experienced. Even blood. Bella wrapped her hands around my legs to balance herself sending even more pleasure through me. She was tentative at first, though encouraged by my moans and growls, grew more confidant and forceful. The venom raged through me, the beast screamed at me and the man in me rejoiced at the sheer force of pleasure I was experiencing. I felt a sudden tightening, knew that my climax was near.

'No Bella, stop, Im going to… God stop.'

But she didn't listen and I could do nothing to stop her. The orgasm pounded through me, waves of pleasure unmatched by any before, as I released into her mouth. When I had finished I sank down to the ground, gasping for air.

I held her to me, hearing her heart pounding as mine should have been.

'Bella, Bella oh my Bella.' I breathed again and again.

'Was that ok?' She asked awkwardly.

'Fuck Bella what do you think.'

She raised her eyebrows at this. Id never sworn in front of her before, but it seemed to please and reassure her. I scoped her up in my arms and laid her gently onto her bed. She smiled and snuggled into me and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I left her while she was still pretty asleep. She had moaned as I moved and held her arms out to me, encouraging me back, though she did not open her eyes at all. I walked pretty slowly back to the house. I didn't know what to think of last night. Obviously it was amazing, wonderful and intense but I shouldn't have let it happen, should have been stronger. I slipped into my house as quietly as I could, trying to avoid everyone so I could think clearly for a while. No such luck.

'Thanks for answering my calls.' Said Alice sarcastically. She and Jasper where sitting on the sofa, clearly waiting for me to get home. She wasn't actually mad mind, but bursting to hear everything that had happened last night.

'I apologise. That came at a somewhat inconvenient time.'

I knew that my overly gentleman like tone would infuriate her. She didn't want gentlemanly, she wanted details. I sighed theatrically and sat down.

'I hear that Emmett and Rose are still in bed.' Even a human could have heard that they were still in bed, the moans, groans and general thumping was so loud and vigorous that I could feel the ceiling vibrating. Alice rolled her eyes.

'They've been at it all morning.' She replied then smiled wickedly and added 'though you cannot be prudish anymore dear brother, as you were equally engaged last night.'

'Look why do you want details? You will have seen it all anyway.'

'Not really.' Admitted Alice, looking annoyed. 'Your mind was changing so much as to what you were going to do next, and hers too it was a very confused picture. Anyway Jaz didn't get any details so I think it's only fair if you tell us everything. And don't miss anything out.'

'Alice your appalling!' I cried.

'Hey it's only fair. You get to hear every little detail of our lives. We should get the same treatment.'

'But try not to get too involved in the memory.' Added Jasper. 'I'm already pretty bad with them two upstairs.'

'Now now Jasper don't discourage the boy.'

'Fine fine, let's just get this over with. Ok so you know I went over there to explain what I did. After we got past her thinking id cheated on her,' I shook my head, the memory still painful, 'I told her what I'd done. At first she went to white and quiet I thought she might collapse or something. But then.' I stopped, remember. God had she looked at me like that. So beautiful but with so much lust and wanting. I could still hardly believe that she wanted me like that.

'Edward!' Jasper groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

'Hey you're making me uncomfortable!' I argued.

'Yeah but. With them. I can't!' Jasper gasped. Unfortunately he lost his grip slightly and a wave of lust and excitement hit both myself and Alice. We all sat there, trying to catch our breath and regain focus.

'Sorry!' Jasper gasped, sweeping Alice up in his arms and bolting with her upstairs.

'We aren't finished!' I heard Alice call but in no time at all their moans mingled with Emmett and Rosalie's.

With that I bolted too. I was soon in our Meadow trying to piece together everything I was thinking. I don't think my mind has ever been as distracted and disjoined as it is now. There was a problem. Even more than the feeling that I should have been stronger was a terrible feeling of shame. I was not a modern man. It wasn't even that Bella and I weren't married yet. It was just.

'What the hell's wrong with me?' I asked aloud.

'I could think of a few things.' Smirked Jasper, walking into the clearing, Alice skipping behind him. 'You're losing your edge Edward.'

He was right; I hadn't heard either them or their thoughts at all as they came. I had been so lost in my own.

'That was quick.' I smiled, raising my eyebrow at Jasper.

He looked abashed. _'Edward!' _Thought Alice sternly. I knew it was a sore point for Jasper. If he got very wound up he didn't always last as long as he would have liked. Still, being a vampire, if he had wanted to, he could have waited a minute and then just started again.

'What's up Edward?' Asked Jasper. 'I'm getting such confused feelings of you.' He thought for a moment. 'Not that that is unusual recently. But I'd have thought after last night. What's making you so ashamed?'

I cringed at that.

'I've been trying to work that out.'

'Well keep going with what happened last night. It will help.' Said Alice, full of seriousness and concern now. I was so grateful to them for being so patient. I loved Emmett, he was so much fun and an amazing brother and, once you go past her outer shell Rose was kind and caring. But I was so close to Alice and Jasper. Maybe it was because we all had our oddities, even among our family, and we looked out for each other. I don't know what I'd do without them. They were so gentle and appreciated that, while I had been around a while, I was inexperienced, old fashioned and usually afraid that I would hurt Bella at any second.

'Well I told her what I'd done and she took it differently to how id expected. She asked me whether id liked it.' Ok so if she knew I was telling Alice and Jasper all the details she would have killed me but I needed to. 'I didn't know what to say at that point. I became somewhat, overcome so I retreated to the window. I needed the air. Head swimming, her blood pounding and well other smells were not a good idea. I asked her if she was mad. She said she was. And then.'

'I always forget this is your first time.' Smiled Jasper. 'Human or Vampire. How did it feel?'

'Amazing.' I admitted. 'Like nothing else, just amazing.'

'Wait, im getting the shame again.' Said Jasper. 'What happened at that point? What did you feel?'

'It wasn't at that point, it was just after. God this is so stupid I know. But I felt so ashamed. Not just at my lack of self-control.'

'You can't blame yourself for a lack of self-control. I'm only getting your second hand feeling and I know I couldn't have resisted.'

'Thanks Jaz. It's just that, I feel it was, well dirty, that I shouldn't have let her…. It seems so subservient to her, so humiliating.'

'Oh Edward!' Alice couldn't help laughing at this. 'God you're so uptight! Look she started it, so clearly she couldn't have thought it that bad!'

'I know that! It's just.'

'Listen Edward.' Said Jasper kindly, 'I understand what your feeling. I also had very clear views of right and wrong and male chivalry, but those were just really bad attitudes and they completely ignored the thought of women's pleasure or feelings. I know it feels a bit shameful to you, but it's really not. It's her just wanting to be closer to you.'

'Thanks Jasper.' I murmured.

'I can't imagine you being all old fashioned.' Alice said to Jasper affectionately. I had to admit neither could I. No one could out do Em and Rose for their sheer amount of sex that they had but for sheer kinkiness Alice and Jasper out did my whole family.

'I got over it pretty quickly.' A swirl of images flickered through his mind. Then it rested back on Alice.

'Bit still,' said Alice quickly, easily foreseeing that if Jasper's thoughts continued as they were I would have to leave them to it again. 'Apart from amazing how did you find it?'

I knew what she meant. How much control had I actually been in. How near to hurting Bella was I. I had discussed with Alice and Jasper mine and Bella's plan for the honeymoon. I had been all set for not doing anything until then but I could sense that they were pleased that I'd been able to put my self-control to the test.

'It was easier actually than watching her. I was too focused on my own feeling to be that dangerous to her. I mean it still wasn't easy. But watching her was much harder. Plus there was the added advantage of her being somewhat away from my teeth.'

'Yes I can see that would help.' Chuckled Jasper. 'Well I think that you need to experiment more. I know that you're going to wait and that's fine, but you need to practice being nearer with her. And don't worry, you'll enjoy it, and so will she. Well we will be off, don't dwell too much.'

'See you tomorrow!' Alice trilled. She had obviously seen that I would not be going home after this.

I laid back in the grass, feeling somewhat better about everything. Hopefully Jasper was right and I would soon get over my fears about sex. I hoped so. But practising more. Should I risk it, risk Bella. I wanted to, God did I want to but she was so fragile. I could hurt her too easily. I remember how the beast had raged as I watched her, how her scent had driven almost out of control. But then would jumping strait into the deep end be any better. No, practice was the answer. Charlie would be out fishing until much later so it was safe to go and see Bella. I grinned at the thought of how she would react to my proposals. Probably very well indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

Edwards such a funny boy at the moment. I really can't make him out sometimes, even though Imp closer to him than any of my family, even Jasper sometimes. We have a tendency to hold long, and pretty complicated conversations together; him hearing my thoughts, me seeing what his response would be. It had taken many years to perfect but time was defiantly on our side. Bit since Bella, well, it's just all become a bit different. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella to pieces and I missed her like crazy too when we left her. She is my sister, utterly and completely. And for Edward she has been a life changing thing for him, in every way. He has been waiting for her just as I waited for Jasper. Thinking about that first meeting with Jasper always made my toes squirm with happiness, even though there was pain too, the memory of his broken, beautiful face. I sighed. That bit always spoiled my enjoyment.

'What's the matter?' Asked Jasper. He'd been massaging my feet but was instantly concerned and alert.

'At ease soldier.' I joked. 'I'm fine. I was just thinking about Edward and Bella, how difficult it's all been but how it's better for Edward no matter how hard it is. It got me thinking about us, our first meeting.'

'Humm.' He replied suddenly lost in thought. He was remembering, and those memories flooded back to me too.

_Philadelphia, 1948 _

_I'd been dreaming of a man for many years and today I was finally going to meet him. I had seen his face every day for as long as I could remember, knew every detail of him, the sound of his voice, his scent. Nothing had been as real to me when I'd woken up as him or the life we would have together. It was strange, that apart from knowing my name I knew nothing else about me but about him and about them I knew so much. I had been so impatient for this day. Anyone would have if they had seen the love of their life but knew that they couldn't meet them for another 28 years. Id thought a lot about going to meet him early but it never turned out right. He had to be willing to change, to undertaken the vegetarian lifestyle I had (mostly) adopted since my vampire birth and my first vision of Carlisle. I always had to remind myself that I didn't actually know my family yet, or at least they didn't know me yet. It was strange. Most of my visions were things for the immediate future and changed so quickly. But this had been solid since I woke up. Maybe it was just that, as long as I did things right, this future was a certainty. I wouldn't see anything after we arrived with them, but meeting Jasper and going to the Cullens, well that was straight forward._

_It was raining hard now and I knew that he would arrive any second now. I turned round on my stool, facing away from the counter and towards the door. There he was, just as id seen him, wet through and looking more miserable than I'd ever seen anyone. The pain and weariness on his face actually hurt me, it was so clear. He walked over to the counter, to buy a drink so he could at least sit inside until the rain stopped (which it would in 15 minutes). He realised I was staring at him, and turned to look at me. He nodded once then looked away. Then looked back. He knew what I was and knew I was not quite 'normal'. My eyes were brilliant amber, unlike the deep crimson of his own. I giggled at the look of shock and almost horror in his face at that moment. _

_ 'Hello Jasper.' I said, smiling brightly at him. 'You kept me waiting long enough.'_

_I could see surprise filling his eyes, confused and intrigued by my apparent knowledge of him. Still, he bowed his head apologetically and said 'I'm sorry ma'am.'_

_His voice was even better than I remembered. I laughed at the gentleman like manner he dealt with the situation and help out my hand to him. Though I knew he would come, I had to offer, had to make sure he wanted to come. Still more puzzled though he looked, he took my hand and I led him to the hotel room I had rented across the street. He paused at the door._

_ 'I do beg your pardon ma'am but I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name.'_

_ 'Alice.' I replied and led him inside._

**Jasper POV**

After our meeting with Edward, which seemed to calm him down I took my wife home, promising her a nice massage to make up for my earlier short comings. I knew it wasn't my fault but I still couldn't help feeling bad. She had protested that I didn't need to but I knew that Alice could never resist a massage so she didn't protest much. I lay at her feet, rubbing them just the way she liked it when I felt her mood shift and she let out a sigh. I hadn't felt her stiffen so I didn't think it was a vision but I tensed.

'What's the matter?' I asked, concerned, stopping what I was doing.

'At ease soldier.' She laughed. 'I'm fine. I was just thinking about Edward and Bella, how difficult it's all been but how it's better for Edward no matter how hard it is. It got me thinking about us, our first meeting.'

'Humm.' Those memories, so painful yet so happy, suddenly flooded back into my mind.

_Philadelphia, 1948 _

_I couldn't keep going like this. It had been nearly 10 years since I'd left Maria and several since leaving Peter and Charlotte but I had found no solution to my problem. I couldn't keep killing humans, the pain, the remorse was too great. But what else could I do? No the only thing left was to find some way of destroying myself. I didn't know how, or more precisely who but I'd find out. Thunder rumbled overhead and suddenly the heavens opened._

_ 'Shit.' I muttered angrily. _

_I saw a diner that was practically empty. One girl at the counter and one couple in a booth at the far end but no one else. I wasn't hungry. I could duck in and sit alone until the storm passed without hurting anyone. I entered, and strode to the counter, aware that the small women at the counter had turned to stare at me. My senses were suddenly heightened. Vampire. Well least she wouldn't be a temptation. While I pretended to browse the menu I could feel her eyes gazing at me. Well that was to be expected. At least here two vampires could meet and pass by without needing to fight instantly, like in the South. Hopefully I'd look at her and she'd realise I wanted to be left alone. I turned, nodded slightly and then looked back at the menu._

_ 'What the?' I thought, suddenly taken in what I had seen and spun back round to face her. She giggled at my clear confusion. Her eyes. They were a golden brown. I had never seen anyone with eyes like that. Only red and black. She was defiantly a vampire but what on earth did that mean?_

_ 'Hello Jasper.' She said suddenly smiling at me. 'You kept me waiting long enough.'_

_I was so shocked at this and was so confused, especially at the relaxed and friendly feeling I was reading from her that I suddenly felt my head bow and said I 'I'm sorry ma'am.' And I was. I felt genuinely sorry that I'd kept her waiting, whatever it was for._

_She laughed again and then held out her hand to me expectantly, but in her eyes she was asking, making sure that I wanted to go with her. That was easy. I took her hand and followed as she let me to the hotel across the road and up to a room. As she unlocked the door I pulled her hand slightly and said ''I do beg your pardon ma'am but I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name.' Well she seemed to like the gentleman bit, I was so interested in her that I didn't want to offend her at all._

_ 'Alice.' She trilled and led me inside._

**So what did you guys think. Did you like having other peoples POV's and memories or did it distract from the story? Let me know and If you liked it I will add more, including the rest of their story but PLEASE review and tell me! Thanks to everyone for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy, as always please R&R and please still tell me your thoughts/ views on other characters POVs.**

Bella was preparing her lunch when I arrived. When she saw me she smiled so happily and then promptly blushed a deep crimson, though the smile never left her face. That was defiantly a good thing.

'Hi.' Was all she could manage.

'Hi.' I smiled back, enjoying her awkwardness, feeling more in control of myself than I had for days.

She paused, I filled it, and not letting her get a foothold in the conversation, no today was my turn to be in control, the cat to her mouse.

'How are you today?' I asked pleasantly. But instead of letting her answer I wrapped myself around her, fluttering kisses down her neck. I drank in her scent, her gasp, her moan. Wait, hang on. That didn't sound right. The moan sounded less sultry and more painful.

'Ow ow feckity ow!' Bella pulled away from me and then shoved her burnt hand under the tap. It would appear that in her less than focused state around me she had managed to scald her fingers on the pan she was using.

'Bella, are you alright.' Lust gone, now concern and worry filled me. Something deep down remarked how quickly my emotions changed around her. Something deeper told me that it wasn't my fault and that terribly dark voice that I tried to keep hidden told me that she wouldn't be safe, not truly safe while I was near her until she was changed. I shuddered slightly at that thought. To soothe her, and myself, I took her now very pink hand and held it to my skin. It was the perfect remedy, her hand would be better cooled than in the water and she was touching me, something that would always make both of us feel better.

'Mmm that's nice.' Bella sighed, snuggling herself into me. 'You really need to be more careful when you do that. Cooking and me is a dangerous occupation at the best of times, let alone when I'm being seduced.' She raised her eyebrows suggestively on the word seduced. Then she clearly felt embarrassed at this and giggled, blushing slightly.

'You need to be more careful love.' I said gentle, for about the millionth time. She was always hurting herself. It drove me to absolute distraction.

'I'm very breakable and one day I could really hurt myself.' She nodded. 'If only there was to prevent that from happening.'

'Bella.' I groaned through clenched teeth. 'We have a date set for that and its far too soon already. I'm not bringing it any nearer.'

The phone rang at that moment.

'Alice.' Muttered Bella. 'Urgh its going to be wedding stuff again! I had hoped when I said she could deal with it all that she would. With gusto. But apparently she needs my input.'

'Bella. You know most girls dream about getting to plan their wedding day.'

'Yes.' Said Bella, jutting out her mouth stubbornly, 'but I am not most girls.'

She answered the phone and went to sit down on the sofa, leaving me to my thoughts. Alice really was a star. She was giving me time to think, to calm down. I was still struggling to deal with the idea of Bella losing her humanity, her soul. That I would take it from her so I wouldn't lose her. But I couldn't be without her. Alice would tell me off for thinking like this. Because it wasn't just about me but about Bella too. She couldn't live without me and this was so she didn't lose me. We couldn't be without each other but the only way to be with each other, to properly be with each other would mean that she would have to die. And the way she casually dropped it into conversation really hurt me. I know she wanted this life but. It was hopeless. I would spend hours just going round and round in my head with no answers or solutions.

Bella had finished talking to Alice and came over to me, wrapping her warm arms around me.

'Sorry.' She said.

'What for beautiful?' I asked, confused.

'Alice told me off for pushing you about… you know. I'm sorry. I just want forever to start now.'

'I know.' I sighed. 'How's your hand?'

'Fine, nothing like vampire skin to heal a burn.' She laughed.

'How's the wedding talk going?' I asked, always curious as my sisters were really ensuring I couldn't see anything about it apart from very minor details.

'Pretty good.' She said, grinning. 'Actually Alice, Rosalie and I will be going to Seattle tomorrow to get the dress fitted.'

'Seattle seems very low key for my sister. Buying from shops? I'm surprised at her.'

'Oh come one Edward, you don't really thing she would buy off the rack now do you? No, she has a specialist flying in from God knows where to make this. We had all the designs finished last week. Apparently Alice hired this women and her team completely so they have nothing else to work on other than me. It's insane!'

I burst out laughing, 'well I did warn you about letting Alice plan everything.'

'Actually she is being pretty good about it all.' Bella consented, 'she is insisting I agree or disagree to everything before she gets it. The only thing she has over ruled me on is the price.' She rolled her eyes. Bella hated any of us spending money on her. Soon, well after we were married (which to be fair was getting pretty close now) I would have to show Bella what she would be getting as my other half. I couldn't wait for that day. Probably best to do it before she became a new born mind or she might do quite a bit of damage to me.

'What are you grinning at?' Bella asked.

'Oh nothing nothing. Just contemplating our future happiness together love.'

Bella, unusually, either missed or ignored the playfully sarcastic tone in my voice and snuggled into me happily.

'It's going to be wonderful isn't it?' She sounded so happy.

'Yes it is.' I replied, all joking gone now.

Sometimes I could believe that she was as happy with me as she was. But then sometimes I couldn't believe how Bella made me feel. In the past eighty years as a vampire I had never been truly happy, truly content. I had had my family yes but nothing else. A spare wheel on the edge of lovers, looking in on other peoples happiness. And a part of me had felt I didn't deserve happiness because of the monster that I was. It was at its worst during my vigilante days. I was completely miserable but felt that I had to do something to make up for what I was.

It was strange. Carlisle had never tried to stop me back then, or even pointing out that while I was kidding myself that I was killing bad people to stop myself being a monster, I was actually becoming more of a monster with each life I took. He knew I needed to see this on my own, to hit rock bottom and by God I did.

'You look all serious. What are you thinking about to make you look so unhappy?' Bella interjected into my thoughts, trying to smooth away my frowns with her hand. Yes, it was not the best time to dwell.

'Sorry Bella. Just remembering.'

She was silent, but pulled me over to the sofa and curled up onto my lap. But yes, I'd had some very dark times, even after I returned to my family. But then she arrived. At first I didn't understand, and then I'd been frightened and pulled away. But we always made it through together, whatever we had faced. She made me happier than I ever thought I could be, than I ever truly deserved. And she couldn't understand why I was with her. I really couldn't see how she didn't see how much better she made me. Even my family, who had to put up with a lot in my love for Bella simply because of the joy that it brought me.

'You're really not with me are you?' Bella's voice once again pulled me from my contemplations as I felt her shake my arm too in an attempt to get my attention. I realised that she must have been talking and I had completely missed it.

'I'm sorry.' I said.

'It's ok, it's very unusual that I don't get your full attention. Is everything OK?' She asked, clearly worried.

'Sorry,' I said again. 'It's just that I've lived a very long life and can remember every moment of it. Until you there was little good to remember.'

She blushed, and waved her hand at me, dismissing my comments. I sighed.

'Bella my love, one day I am going to have to make you see how much I need, adore and love you. I find it shocking that you don't already.' I grimaced slightly and then my thoughts and plans from earlier came back into my head. 'And I'm going to start showing you.' I grinned, picking her up in my arms and whisking her up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett's POV**

'Checkmate!' Jasper yelled triumphantly.

'Bollocks!' I yelled back. 'You cheated!'

I was pretty sure he had cheated. He'd been able to see my every move, counter my every plan. I always suspected that Alice had something to do with it. She denied it of course and he always said it was just his military thinking. I asked Edward but he just said he didn't know. Which was also bullocks. But he, Jasper and Alice were always so close. Freaks together Edward would say. Id even asked if he would help, tip the scales in my favour but he wouldn't. He was too much of a gentleman. I laughed loudly at this, though no one looked up. They were used to me spontaneously laughing if something amused me.

But oh poor Edward. I really was trying hard to be sensitive and kind, especially after Esme took me aside for one of our 'little chats' but, God was it funny. Something had clearly been happening on that front as the three of them had been having even more of their little meetings and their private conversations. I suppose he is in good hands with those two, the stuff they got up too sometimes seemed pretty messed up to me and I was quite sure that they got up to even worse things when they were actually in private. And some of their 'games' were just so long. Id usually be gagging for it if I had to wait five minutes. But sometimes they would spend _days_ not actually doing anything physical.

Still I felt that I owed it to my brother to give him a little advice and offer a friendly ear. Though Id have to find him first. These days he spent so much time over there. Over there not doing anything. I mean I know the boy has morals but still, this was starting to get out of hand. It was strange, I mused, even though he was so much older than me, I always saw him as my younger brother. I realised that no one saw me as a big thinker, mostly because I wasn't (I usually either thought with my fists or uh…. Lower areas), but they were wrong when I thought that I wasn't emotionally deep. The love I felt for my family was as strong as any of the others. I just brooded over it less. But even I could see that Edward was in various levels of emotional turmoil and if I could give him any help I would. And I really would try not to laugh. Or die from not laughing.

'You alright Em?' Asked Jasper suddenly. 'Id swear you were actually thinking then.' He smirked.

I attempted to punch him, playfully, just to wipe that annoying grin off his face. It missed as always. That made him smirk even more.

'Too slow bro.'

'Not in the house boys.' Esme moaned from the kitchen. 'I still haven't forgiven you for that vase. It really was one of a kind.' She paused for a second, 'Which now now more of its kind exist in the world.'

She wasn't really angry and she had forgiven us, though we still felt really bad about it.

'Sorry mum.' I called.

'Yeah, really sorry mum.' Jasper agreed.

'Humm.' Esme called, still trying to sound scolding. Then her voice changed. 'Edward!' She called happily as my youngest brother bounced into the room.

Yes bounced. I stood, still trying to fathom his mood swings. Just days ago he'd seemed in a deep depression, almost rivalling his pre-Bella days. Though not his days after we'd left Bella. Before Italy. I shuddered at that memory. I had never seen anything more painful than the near collapse of my brother except possibly for the utter heartbreak of Rosalie after she'd been told by Alice that Bella was alive but Edward was going to the Volturi. Nothing could ever have been as bad as that. Alice had told me afterwards of what Charlie had seen Bella go through. I was glad I hadn't had to watch that too. I loved that girl in an odd way, and I, out of all my family, was the most excited to have her as a vampire.

But now he was positively beaming and I noticed that Alice and Jasper were wearing similar grins, clearly in on the joke. Even if I hadn't already have wanted to talk to him, I now would have just to know what those knowing grins were about. I hated how they knew all the secrets and I didn't. Sometimes, even though they all complained how annoying or difficult it was, I wished I had a power like theirs so I could know stuff. Still at least it meant me and Rose could just be me and Rose and less complicated than everyone else.

I looked over to her, and felt the same rush of love that I had first felt when I met her. True when Id first seen her I had, with all the blood loss and everything, thought she was an angel but considering how beautiful she was, I hadn't been that far off the mark. She scowled slightly as Edward bounded past her to Alice to have one of their mental conversations. I knew that she had never quite forgiven Edward for not being completely captivated by her beauty as every other male had (and rightly so). I couldn't understand it myself, Rose was pure sex. Sure she was at times a little difficult and very high maintenance but she was worth it. And not just because of her looks, they were just a bonus. But then I didn't really see what he saw in Bella, and he was worryingly obsessed with the girl. I pictured her in my mind. I mean sure she was cute, nice eyes and a good body. I pictured her naked. I mean yeah she had it going on in the right places but she wasn't that special to look at. Lots of girls had it going on in the right places and he didn't go nuts about them. A low growl indicated to me that Edward had not liked the way my thoughts had gone. I just shrugged.

Maybe it was because of the way she smelt. He'd told me once that hers was worse than my 'singer'. While I believed him, a part of me still found it difficult to believe. I mean with mine I hadn't thought, hadn't even considered holding back. I just went. While I did feel really guilty about it, given the choice Id have probably chosen the same again. She had just tasted so amazing. Nothing had ever tasted that good. It potentially even rivalled sex with Rosalie, not that Id ever tell her that.

I heard Edwards laugh at that.

'Tell her and your dead. I swear to God.' I thought half angrily and half desperately. There were few things I feared in life, but Rose was defiantly one of them.

He chuckled but nodded quietly. My thought couldn't help but drift back to Bella and his appeal for her. He'd said it now went so much deeper than blood, and hers didn't even appeal to him anymore. I pictured her body again, her pale skin, her hair, her curves.

'I will.' Edward growled, 'if you stop picturing my fiancée naked.'

Shit. Rosalie let out a hiss and stalked upstairs.

'She says not to follow her.' Edward remarked causally.

I exploded at him.

'Why the hell did you do that? You bastard you absolute bastard. I mean seriously, you can see everything we see, you see us naked all the Goddamned time!' I roared, not thinking what I was saying. Everything stopped for a second. Edward looked retched. 'Shit Im sorry Edward.' I knew that that would have hurt him deeply. He hated that he couldn't give us any privacy and we all knew he worked so hard to try and give us a little. He ran out of the house.

'Emmett.' Alice moaned and got up to go after him.

'No, I'll go.' I said, grabbing her arm. 'Will you talk to Rose?' I really didn't think my going up there right now would do any good.

'Don't actually do anything to Edward?' Alice said quietly.

I growled slightly then ran off after my brother.

**Edward POV**

Wow. Just wow. My afternoon with Bella had been incredible. Defiantly ranking highly in the best days ever chart. I moaned softly again as those feeling tugged at my memory. That was the problem with being a vampire. You just didn't ever get fully satisfied and you certainly didn't get worn out. It was so strange for me really. I knew all the details, both from my extensive medical knowledge (and far too many sex ed classes to count) and from having the thoughts of all my family, and practically every human adult, swimming around my head. I knew exactly what I was feeling and yet… it was all just so new to me. I couldn't really explain it, not even to myself. But still, these feeling, however new and old to me, were some of the best feeling id ever felt. And having the ability to share them with the women of my dreams was something I couldn't even begin to put into words. My heart literally sang with the joy that I was feeling.

'Edward!' Esme said happily as she heard me walking up the drive. I walked into the front room, grinning like a maniac. All my siblings were there. Emmett and Jasper had been having another of their epic chess battles, Rose was lounging majestically on the sofa and Alice, handily placed behind Emmett I noticed, was reading. Emmett and Rosalie stared at my evident happiness and excitement and I could hear them mentally give up on trying to understand me yet again. I beamed at Jasper and Alice, showing them that my day had been successful. Alice had already seen but Jasper, grinning knowingly, indicated me to come nearer. He couldn't help but enjoying it when one of us was in this sort of mood. Alice and I began to have one of our complicated conversations, her seeing what I would say if I spoke aloud which I hardly had to concentrate on now deciding to say it aloud so she could see it. In the beginning though, it had been so hard as I kept knowing that I wouldn't be saying it out loud so she wouldn't see it. Jasper didn't mind, he was content in the knowledge that he would know all soon.

'I love how much this bugs Emmett.' Thought Jasper.

It really did annoy him. I listen to his thoughts as they moved quickly onto Rosalie and followed them as they took a familiar route to comparing her to Bella to try and see where my attraction came from. I growled at him lightly as he suddenly had my Bella naked in his head. He hadn't got it quite right though, as she was far far better than he could possibly imagine. He went back to thinking about Bella's appeal for me, his mind drifting back to his singer, not quite believing that Bella could have smelt as good as she did simply because there had been no way for him to resist. He was wrong, Bella was so much more potent to me that the women had been to him. His mind lingered on the taste, remembering it so clearly that it made me a little uncomfortable. And Jasper too though he couldn't work out where the sudden hunger and longing came from. I caught Emmett's last thought and laughed. Better than sex eh?

'Tell her and your dead. I swear to God.' He thought loudly, his mind backing away from the thoughts of what Rose would do if I told her that.

I nodded, I always had to be fair with this power. But then his mind went back to naked Bella and that tone of lust that coloured his thoughts was too much.

'I will if you stop picturing my fiancée naked.' I said coldly to him. I hated it when he thought of her like that. I shouldn't have said it though. Rose let out and angry hiss and was off. Damn. I had wanted to hurt him a little not her. I knew that she still could not quite forgive Bella for enchanting me in ways she had failed, even though she hadn't wanted me in the first place. I hadn't told any of the others but I knew that that comment would have stung her.

'She says not to follow her.' I added. Rose wouldn't not have been happy to see her husband and I could see from Alice that that would not have ended well.

Emmett's usually cheerful face had contorted into a mask of pure fury.

'Why the hell did you do that? You bastard you absolute bastard. I mean seriously, you can see everything we see, you see us naked all the Goddamned time!' He screamed at me.

I felt physically sick. I'd already hurt Rosalie and now Emmett. Emmett so rarely yelled that I instantly knew that this was bad. I hated myself and did the only thing I felt I could do and fled in shame. I ran, making sure that I felt every ounce of self-loathing as I deserved it all.

'Edward! Wait, slow down.' Emmett called.

I slowed my pace, finally coming to a stop in the middle of a clearing. I slumped down onto the nearest rock. Seconds later Emmett burst through too and flopped down next to me.

'Im so sorry Edward.' He said. 'I lost my head back there. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.' His voice and mind radiated such sincere regret that I looked up.

'Im the one that should be sorry. I really upset Rose and got you into trouble.'

'Yeah.' He admitted, 'but making up generally doesn't suck.'

Memories of his favourite of their make ups flashed through his head.

'Emmett.' I groaned.

'Seeeeee. Naked.' He nodded knowingly.

'I know. I just can't help it. Anyway,' I said flashing him a grin 'You didn't get Bella quite right I have to say.'

'Yeah, and how would you know?' He laughed back at me.

I raised one eyebrow.

'What!' He yelled, clearly very excited.

**Hope you enjoyed **** as always please R&R and if anyone has any constructive criticism or comments as to how I can improve then do please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emmett POV**

'What!' I yelled incredulous.

Edward just grinned and looked a tad sheepish.

'But! But! Since when? I mean you and Bella.' I nudged his arm.

'Not fully, I mean not… well you know.'

He was clearly embarrassed, poor lad. But still, this was juicy.

'Ok details!' And here I was about to give him a gentle push towards maybe discovering where his genitals actually were (and a nice description of where hers were too) and here he was telling me he had already discovered all this. He winced at this internal monologue of mine. Humm, how did Carlisle do this? I tried to make my mind blank and calm. It lasted for about a minute.

'Emmett!'

'Sorry.' Naked Bella had swum back into my mind.

'Okay.' He sighed. 'Is there any possibly chance of us not doing this? At all?'

'Nope.' I grinned happily at his defeat.

'Fine. What do you want to know?'

'Start at the beginning.' I thought for a second and then added 'and no editing.' I knew he would but still.

He paused, thoughtful for a moment, clearly trying to decide which part his should go with, and which bits to hold back.

'Just try not to be too…' he waved his arm round for a second looking for the right word, 'Emmett?' He finished finally.

'A jackass you mean?'

'I was trying for a kinder phrase but now that you mention it.'

'Sure sure, now stop holding out on me. I want details.'

So he began to tell me about his and Bella's first experimentations. I was pretty sure he had left something out at the beginning; he seemed to jump in to the middle of the story without explaining what caused his change in mind but I didn't really care. He skittered over a lot of the details too which annoyed me more. God I could remember how much Id boasted to my brother when Id first popped my cherry. But then we had been so alike, completely without shame. I felt that deep, though slightly distant, pang when I thought of my brother. I still missed him. My parents and other siblings were fairly vague blurs, though I felt tugs of love associated with them if I thought hard enough. But my one brother was much clearer. He was the closest to me in age and likeness and we had been as thick as thieves, sometimes quite literally. We were both fairly wild and always got each other into one scrape or another. I let out a sad chuckle as I remembered.

'You ok Em?' Edward asked, following my thoughts.

I nodded but couldn't speak, still lost in those dim memories. He silently put one hand on my shoulder but kept quiet, letting me have this moment. I thought back to the day I 'died'. I'd gone hiking with a few of my brothers in a mountain range not far from us. It was a rare day off from where we worked and we all wanted to get back out into the fresh air. Certain amounts of drink had been consumed (to be fair when were they not back then, alcoholism wasn't seen as a disease just a part of life to us, whatever my God fearing mother had said). Id wandered off in the night in a drunken stupor and found my way to the path of a bear. I only had hazy memories of what had happened next but I could remember that, in one peculiarly clear moment, I had known that I was about to die and then the bear had gone and was replaced with an angel. I'd been sure that I had died and she was carrying me to heaven. The next thing I remembered was the pain, sharp and clear as I was remembering with my vampire mind.

Id often wondered how they felt the next day, when they realised I had gone and then when they knew I was never coming back. I'd even seen about my death in a local newspaper. While my family had been completely unimportant a bear attack had been enough to make the paper. They had found all the blood near the dead bear, and assumed that I'd been killed and then it had been destroyed by either a hunter or a ranger. I'd gone back to my family just once as a vampire, a year after the transformation. Edward and I had left a bag of money of their porch to try and make life easier for them but I didn't see any of them ever again. It was better that way.

Edward gripped my arm tightly at this point and only then did I feel the moisture on my face. My God was I crying?

'You tell, I swear…' I began.

'I won't, I promise.' He cut across me. 'My word Emmett, I didn't know you were capable of such deep thoughts.' He joked. I was grateful for him trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah it just made me think of my boasting to my brother about my first conquest. Oddly didn't take the course Id have expected that memory to go mind.' I pictured then the girl the awkwardness, the fumbling. 'Right. So that why I don't remember that one much. Knew there was a reason.'

'Don't worry Emmett.' Edward said, trying desperately to keep a straight face. 'It's difficult for everyone first time.'

I pounced at him. He saw, as always.

'Damn you and damn Jasper.' I thought back to how I always missed him too. 'Anyway, clearly my sensitive side is only coming out because I've been spending too much time around you _girls._'

It was his turn to pounce now. While I couldn't see it coming, I was able to get him firmly in headlock. He twisted away. I held my hands up for us to stop. The surprise at this was clearly written over his face. It was true; I don't think I had ever been the one to call a stop to our wrestling matches before.

'We have things to discuss.' I said adding _like__your__virginity_ in my head.

If Edward could blush, he defiantly would have been at that second. I loved it when I caught him off guard.

'That's a no go area yet.' He said after a small pause to regain his composure.

'You're such an old man!' I teased.

'You sound just like Bella.'

'See I knew that girl was gonna be dirty!' I winked. He made a face, I was clearly being too Emmett again. 'So you're going to wait until after the wedding?' I tried to be civil but I couldn't help adding a mental _prude_ after it.

'Yes.' He said, ignoring my additional comments.

'How's that going to work?' I asked, suddenly serious. 'I mean, I know you've tried things out now, which I have to say, in all seriousness, I'm glad about. But still. That nothing compared to sex. It's so intense. I mean the first time Rose and I did, I think I bit her about ten times, completely involuntarily!'

'It will be difficult. To be honest I'd rather wait until she was a vampire. But it was part of the agreement.'

'Well if anyone can do it little brother, it's you. We have all been so amazed at yourself control. Even Carlisle. I mean I had a bet with Jasper that you'd have killed her by the end of the first year.'

'I know.' Edward pursed his lips. He clearly wasn't happy about that.

'But we are all really happy that you didn't.' I added quickly. _Well__mostly_ I added to myself. Edward winced. Damn, mind reader.

'I know Rose still has difficulties with Bella, with her choices.' Edward said.

'Yeah.' I agreed. No one had as hard a time with our vampire life as Rosalie and I had accepted long ago that, no matter how much she loved me, she would have given me up in a heartbeat to get her humanity back.

'Nice joke.' Edward said humorously. Puzzled for a moment, I replayed what I'd just said in my head. Ah yes, heartbeat. Oh the irony.

'You're a good man.' Whispered Edward.

'Thanks.' Urgh we were getting all emotional again.

I tried to think of a way to bring things back to easier areas. My mind went back to his bouncing this afternoon, his knowing smiles with Alice and Jasper. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

'Alice and Jasper have been helping me through some things. Its just all so strange for me.' He explained. I nodded. It must be weird, to have heard the feelings and then to feel for yourself. Plus he had been alone for so many years. Never having been physical or in love before.

'It is strange. And about this afternoon, well Id had a good day.'

He began to explain, in much better detail, I was pleased to note, about the happenings of that afternoon.

**Edward POV**

'Bella my love, one day I am going to have to make you see how much I need, adore and love you. I find it shocking that you don't already.'

I picked her up in my arms and raced upstairs to her bedroom. Today was going to be my turn. It would also be a test for me, another boundary to be pushed. How well would I cope with myself being the one to cause Bella all that pleasure? Could I maintain at least some level of control? Complete control was out of the question, but I must not hurt her. As long as I managed that, I'd feel it would be a success. Well and as long as I caused her as much pleasure as I possibly could. That was pretty necessary too.

Very gently, reminding myself to be careful, I lay Bella out on the bed and began to let my hands begin to explore her body. Damn this felt good. And by the sound of it, I wasn't the only one enjoying these explorations. Carefully, always being as gentle as I could manage (and more gentle than she'd probably like) I began to remove her clothing, enjoying the slow reveal of each area of her body. True I had seen it before, but this time it was so much more real. I was in charge this time, and being involved this time was glorious. Well I thought so, but Bella's moans were becoming more and more frustrated. But I didn't care, I was going to take my own sweet time today. And not just because at every point I needed to make sure I was still in control, I also wanted to savour every moment.

'Now don't forget you have to tell me if you're not enjoying something or if I hurt you.' I said, while busily enjoying her shivers as my hands laced across the sides of her waist.

'You know I really would have thought, with you vampire hearing and all, that you'd be able to work out how I was feeling from the sounds I was making. Though you don't seem to have registered that I feel you are taking far too long in the slightly less important areas so maybe I do have to spell it out.'

'Your feelings on the matter have been duly noted and I'm choosing to ignore them. Also every tiny area of your body is of the utmost importance to me. I really don't want any of you to feel that its being left out.'

'Yes but you have spent the last half hour ensuring that my upper body isn't being _neglected_ but I'm afraid that areas below are starting to feel a bit put out.'

'Patience love.' I soothed. Then I decided that really I had spent long enough mapping the slight contours of her stomach and the somewhat larger peaks of her breasts and reached down to undo her trousers.

'Much better.' She grinned. I could tell she thought that she'd won this round. I was so tempted to flip her over onto her stomach and begin tracing the outlines of her back to fully show her who was in charge but a certain area of my anatomy seemed to be in agreement with Bella that I had already taken far too long and it would be very _very_ upset with me if I didn't hurry the fuck up.

I could feel that my fingers were trembling slightly in anticipation and took a deep breath to try and steady myself. Which was a huge mistake. A concentrated wave of her beautiful, musky scent hit the back of my throat. Potent. But I managed to keep a hold of my senses, knowing that I would be able to get used to this, as I had her blood.

She was completely naked now and I couldn't help myself pulling back just to admire her beautiful form. The attention seemed to embarrass her as she blushed and tried to hide her face under a pillow.

'Beautiful.' I muttered. 'I wish you could see yourself as you truly are. Much as I love your blush its almost annoying.'

Slowly, this time out of almost fear, I reached down and gently coaxed her thighs apart. Her heart was racing now, and I could smell a mix of fear and excitement in her blood. Well at least we were both feeling the same way about this. I kept a close watch on her face as I let my fingers slip inside her centre. The reaction was as good as I could have hoped for. She let out a soft low moan and arched her hips forward, encouraging my fingers deeper into her. It felt pretty heavenly for me too. She was so warm and wet inside, nothing that I could compare to in all my long years. My fingers were so sensitive and I could feel so much with them, it was almost over powering.

But the control that I felt, the knowledge that I was the one causing this, causing her pleasure was the most amazing feeling of all. And I quickly learnt how to maximise that pleasure, the way her body reacted to different pressures and speeds. Easing my hand around slightly I rested my thumb against her clip and began to move my thumb in slight circles. God I had never seen anything truly beautiful or erotic until this moment. She was completely lost in her ecstasy, no longer shy of her body or even really aware of herself, she was truly an angel.

I could feel that she was close to her release but I wasn't quite done yet. I hoped that I was strong enough for this but I just could stop myself. I pulled my fingers out of her (to wonderfully frustrated moan) and then dipped my head down between her legs. I would have to be in real control here, with my teeth so close to her flesh, especially as blood was still rushing into that area. I let my tongue slip out and caress her clit and she made the most wonderful low moaning to encourage me. After getting the hang of that, and again nearly bringing her to her climax (her frustration at this was palpable now and I couldn't have enjoyed teasing her more) I finished by burying my tongue inside her, tasting her and bringing her hard into orgasm. That had almost tipped me over the edge, I felt the venom pool into my mouth as her body released all that pent up energy, and my eyes clouded over as instincts took control for one part of a second. But then she touched my hand and I was myself again, wrapping my arms around her naked form in an instant as her breath began to slow and her body relaxed.

'Mmmmmm.'

She clearly couldn't manage anything else. She snuggled into me, her body so warm and soft. I held her close to me, feeling her heart return to its normal rhythm. It was the most perfect of moments.

'Sweet.' Emmett said, as I finished telling him the heavily edited version of the afternoons events. 'My work here is done.'

He got up and stretched. His mind now racing back to the house, to Rose and what he would planned to do with her that evening.

'Don't you ever stop?' I asked, appalled.

'You just wait little bro, when that girl of your becomes a vamp you just wait. She's going to be as kinky as fuck, I just know it.'

And while I shook my head indignantly, a very happy part of my head joyously agreed with him.

**Hope you like, please give me some feedback coz you know it will make the kink even better ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

'I swear to God I'm going to kill your sister as soon as I possibly can.' Bella growled at me the second I answered the phone.

'Again? What now?' I asked. The wedding was only a month away now and Alice had gone into extreme overdrive. I'd never seen her like this.

'I have to go back for _another_ fitting.'

'Again? That's the second time this week.'

'I know.' She sounded angry as Hell. 'And after that we have to go shopping for the after dress and then on to the hair dressers to get 'ideas'. It's driving me insane. I can't even breathe without a phone call. Plus I can't even sneak off because she will see it. Can't you talk to her?' She begged.

'Oh no. Anyway, you were the one who said she could be in charge.' I reminded her. 'I told you that was a bad plan.'

'Fine. Then I'm not going to do what I was planning to this evening. Shame.'

Damn her.

'What were you going to do?'

'Oh no. It doesn't work like that. Talk to Alice and I will tell you, but I won't do it to you unless you get me out of the trip. She is picking me up first thing tomorrow, so you have until then.'

She hung up. Bugger. Well I could just ignore it. Except I couldn't obviously. Eighty years of being alone clearly didn't equate to the idea of 'I can wait a little longer, no problem' but instead meant 'Now I've tried some, I'm not going back and just want more. And more. And more.' And she knew it, which probably wasn't the most helpful aspect, though I'd have never have guessed she would use it to try and blackmail me. No wait, of course she would, that was just how Bella worked. Damn her. Not that I really minded. I loved seeing this side of her, but I really would have preferred her to not use it so I would have to try and persuade my sister not to act like my sister.

At that moment, my phone rang again, Alice this time.

'It's not going to work you know. You and Bella put me in charge of this wedding and you can't back out now.' She said happily.

'I never agreed to anything! It was Bella's idea.' I protested.

'You didn't stop her and as such you are an accomplice.' She laughed. 'Really Edward, there is no way your winning this one. You will have the perfect wedding. Plus Bella needs to learn some of the rules that come with being in this family. Namely, my way goes.'

'But I really need you to do this for me Al, please?' The desperation in my voice was sickeningly obvious.

'I'm afraid you won't be getting your little treat. Not yet anyway. I'm afraid she is going to hold out on you for a little while. Though your face as she explains exactly what she was going to do to you in glorious detail is priceless.'

'You're an evil genius Alice Cullen!'

'Yep.' She giggled. 'I will tell Bella you tried.'

'Why won't you help me Alice?' I asked.

'Because it's just so much more fun this way. And clearly you need a reminder of the aforementioned house rules. Have a good time tonight.'

She hung up. I was having some serious issues with the women in my life.

There was nothing else for it so I headed over to Bella's house to face whatever it was that needed facing.

'Back again Edward?' Charlie said gruffly as he pulled the door open. 'You only left an hour ago.'

'Apparently I'm needed for wedding preparations.' I said smoothly. It was only sort of a lie.

Charlie's face changed at that. He winced.

'Yes, Alice is dragging Bella back for another fitting. She's not too happy about it. Well good luck with that.'

'I think I may need it.' I admitted and walked slowly up the stairs.

I tapped softly on Bella's door. She opened it, looking startled for a second.

'Not your usual choice of entry.' She smiled, one eyebrow raised.

Then she frowned, attempting to look stern. I had to force myself to keep a straight face; she looked so sweet when she was angry. But my saying that annoyed the Hell out of her and probably wouldn't help my situation by making her madder.

'Alice called.' She said, in a low voice.

She could be pretty sexy too, when she was angry. Potentially also best not to mention that one right now too.

'What did she say?' I asked casually.

I saw her forehead crease slightly. I knew that she hated how much better I was at acting than her. I managed perfect calm.

'That you face is going to look an absolute picture when I tell you exactly how I was going to be making you moan tonight.'

Perfect calm.

'Did she?'

Damn. I could hear the slight rise in my voice, betraying my mask of indifference. The corners of Bella's mouth curled slightly. Definite point to Bella there.

'Yes.' She was grinning now.

She walked over to a draw and pulled out a red silk neck scarf. I'd seen her wearing it a few times, and could smell Bella's beautiful scent as she brought it towards me. She ran it across my face and it was so soft. I could feel each strand individually pulling gently against my skin.

'Now I know that your sense of smell is your most powerful tool when it comes to hunting, and it certainly is when it comes to me. Humans often say that when one sense is cut off the others become more sensitive. I'm curious whether it would for vampires.' Her voice was soft and teasing.

I held her hand so that I could stop her teasing me with the scarf.

'I wouldn't have let you do that thought Bella. It would be too dangerous for you. Too much like hunting, if I were to give over to my other senses.' I explained.

She just continued to smile at me though.

'It's funny you mention that. You see I actually asked Alice about this last week, on those very grounds. And while it is similar to that apparently, it's nowhere near as much so you would still be able to keep yourself in control. Just.'

She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, so seductively in my ear 'trust me', that I as completely helpless for a moment and let Bella put the blindfold on me. It was different. I had been blindfolded in my vampire life only once before by Emmett to try appease his wish for a 'fair fight' as it would be something that might hinder me slightly. It hadn't worked though because I could still clearly hear his thoughts so it really didn't have any affect and I was still able to beat him. This was completely different though, as I couldn't see Bella as well as not being able to hear her. I could still tell she was behind me from the heat coming off her body, could still hear her slight movements and obviously could still smell her but I found the whole thing very unsettling.

'Bella.' I hissed.

'Shhh.' She cut me off before I could register my complaint. 'Or I will have to gag you next time too.'

'Bella!' That one was came out more like a strangled cry. I thought she would love the effect she was having on me but I couldn't confirm it. She had tugged my T-shirt off now.

'This is ridiculous,' I said and moved my hands to take off the blindfold. She wouldn't be happy, but I wasn't particularly enjoying this little game of her.

'Oh no you don't. You take that off and I will be very _very_upset.'

I did as I was told.

'Actually put your hands behind your back so I know you don't do it again.' She commanded.

And like a fool I did what I was told. Something cold clicked against my wrists.

'Much better.' I could hear the grin in her voice.

'Bella have you just handcuffed me?' I asked, appalled.

'Yep. And don't you try and break them.' She said, noticing my shoulders stretching slightly. 'I borrowed them from Alice; she had them specially made so they are very strong. You could still break out of them but they cost Alice a fortune so you would have to deal with her if you did. And I said no talking.'

A few minutes later I was naked, and, despite myself, incredibly turned on. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I couldn't see her, and that my senses were heightened or simply because of the way she was ordering me around. Apparently I liked her taking control. She placed her finger tips on my chest and began to trace them gently over my body. I could feel the heat from them, seemingly hotter than before. It was the first time she had touched my skin since she had blindfolded me and it really had an effect. I couldn't tell when her hand would be next, and I could feel my excitement rising with every touch. She made her way down my stomach, and onto my legs, though avoiding the place that I wanted her to touch so much. She felt _almost_ every part of my body, running her nails along sometimes, causing a low moan from the pit of my stomach. God it felt good. But I knew it could feel better, needed her to take me in her hands, her mouth, needing to feel her against my erection.

'Bella Please.' I begged.

She stood in front me now, and pressed her body into mine, running her hands through my hair. She reached up on tip top, and ran her tongue along the edge of my ear. I shuddered with pleasure.

'If only you'd managed to convince Alice not to make me go.' She whispered.

And pulled away.

'What?' I asked, horrified. 'No you can't.'

'She was right.' Bella's voice was suddenly back to her normal tone, though she was laughing. 'Your face really is priceless.'

She removed the ties and nodded to the pile of clothes.

'I'm going to need an early night for tomorrow so you'd better head off.'

'Can I express how unbelievably unfair that was?' I Protested.

'You can but it won't do you any good.'

She went and sat at her desk and ignored me while I got dressed, showing excellent self-restraint on her part, I had to admit.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' I said pointedly.

'Don't worry my darling; we'll try that again soon.' Getting up to kiss me lightly.

This would need some serious payback for both her and my sister. I would need a plan.

**Bella POV**

**'**Oh Bella you were wonderful.' Laughed Alice, as she drove us to Seattle.

I still found it a little strange, her knowing all the intimate details between Edward and myself, but it was getting easier. At first I'd been horrified at the thought but I was now finding it pretty useful and fun. I had been very relieved when Edward had promised me that Emmett was spared as much detail as possible, though I still wasn't sure how I felt about Jasper knowing everything too. I still wasn't quite sure about Jasper.

'What do you think he's going to do now?' I asked her. I'd been worrying about how he would feel about the whole thing shortly after I'd done it, though it was so much fun.

'He not upset don't worry.' Alice soothes, knowing where my mind was going. 'But he is planning to do something back, to both of us, though I can't see what.'

'Will you tell me what it is?' I asked.

'It depends how good it is.' She winked.

'Alice!'

'Well I'm just so excited. We play these little games all the time; it means you're really becoming part of the family. Not that your weren't already mind. But just _more_.' She squeezed my hand.

'Can't we just skive off doing this? Go somewhere fun. Like Vegas. No one has to know.'

'Oh that would be fun. But no. This will be the last one, I promise.'

'You promised that last time.'

She just laughed as we sped ahead to the dress shop where the dress was being held.

'Won't he mind?' I asked, seeing as the dress maker was being flown in from Italy this time.

'He shouldn't, not at the overtime he's getting.'

'Oh Alice!' I hated how much this wedding was costing.

'Shush you. Or I defiantly won't tell you what my brother's planning.'

I stayed silent after that. The dress fitting was thankfully fairly quick, Alice wanting some extra detailing on the back. The dress was incredibly beautiful but I couldn't help thinking how much better Alice or Rosalie would have looked in it. The hair dressers was sadly less quick, Alice and the two other women spending several hours doing and redoing, washing and re washing.

'Don't you know about the ozone layer?' I complained as the managed to finish the second can of hair spray.

'You really need to learn to be better at this.' Alice said, and then turned to the other two. 'Thank you very much ladies. Bella go wait in the car, I'll finish up here.'

As I sat in the car as Alice paid them vast sums of money, I thought about what Edward would be planning. I knew that Edward well practiced at this sort of 'game' and couldn't be sure that Alice would help me out with it. Whatever it was it would be good. Damn.


End file.
